


Mine

by Scarlet_Arachnid



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Arachnid/pseuds/Scarlet_Arachnid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of an intimate moment between my warden and her bard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at something sexy, I hope I pulled it off!

Leliana walked out of the washroom, wearing her tight small clothes and a night shirt. Her face broke into a smile as she discovered that Scarlet had already removed her clothes and was lying, nude, on the bed. Climbing onto the mattress beside her, she placed her hand between the wardens legs, "You are already so wet my love." She purred.

As the bard sat comfortably on the bed, Scarlet leaned over and started to nuzzle her neck. Quickly, she positioned her lips against Leliana's and they spent the next few minutes just kissing. Scarlet stroked her legs and remarked to her how much she loved her body "You are just so very sexy, I need you like I need to draw breath."

"Lay down," Leliana breathlessly ordered, as she pushed Scarlet away. The warden stole a few more kisses before she commanded her again "lay down, I want to tease you!"

As Scarlet rolled onto her back, the bard straddled her, positioning her sex on top of the wardens. She rubbed against her as she reached up and slipped off her top revealing her breasts without hesitation, no longer shy in front of her warden because, even with her scars Scarlet made her feel desirable, cherished, loved. 

After the warden had tweaked her nipples a few times, the bard grabbed her wrists, pinning her hands to the bed. Leaning forward, she pressed her breasts onto her wardens face. 

She struggled, but not too desperately as she love being enveloped by Leliana's breasts and the bard knew it. Her soft flesh surrounded her wardens head and she was soon imprisoned between Leliana's delightful globes. 

Turning her head to the side, she gasped breathlessly for a moment until Leliana, releasing her hands, laced her fingers Scarlets hair and pulled her face back between her pendulous breasts. 

The wardens hands found their way to her backside and she clutched and squeezed it as the bard smothered her with her flesh and ground her sex against her wardens.

As time without air passed, Scarlet began to struggle, pulling her head from side to side in an attempt to free either her nose or mouth from the soft but unyielding flesh that kept them prisoner. 

The bard let her pull away just enough to take a quick breath or two, then forced herself onto her warden once again. Scarlets hands stroked her legs, she pulled Leliana's hips tighter to her as she tried to buck her head free from the bard's grasp. Finally, sitting up, Leliana released her.

Scarlet rubbed her bard's sex hard with her stiffened fingers and Leliana inhaled quickly with each stroke. She then pushed her warden back down and swung her leg over her body so she was straddling her chest, facing her feet.

Giving Scarlet great view of the fabric stretched tightly across her buttocks as she moved backwards. The bard hovered over her for a moment, hooking her arms beneath her legs, then slowly pressed her smallclothes covered backside down onto her wardens face.

Scarlets nose forced the material deep into her backside as she positioned her crotch on top of her wardens mouth, sealing both options for air tightly shut.

The bard leaned over and let her fingers slowly stroke along Scarlets drenched centre. She stroked it a couple of times, feeling it, seemingly impossibly, get wetter, then her other hand came down on her wardens breasts.

With each spank, Scarlet jumped and yelped, but her cries were fully muffled by the bards centre and backside pressing tightly down on her wardens face.

After a few blows, Leliana slid slightly forward, allowing Scarlet to get a single nostril open to get some much-needed air. While she struggled to catch her breath, the bard stroked her sensitive bud gently, keeping her fully aroused.

After a minute or two of restricted breathing, she moved back again and smothered her warden once more. As she squirmed, Leliana also resumed her target practice on her breasts. The bard enjoyed feeling her warden struggle and jump beneath her as she started to feel her own wetness seep into her smallclothes.

After several cycles of this, Leliana swung her leg over her warden once more, releasing her from the prison of her thighs, backside, and crotch.

Sliding off her now damp smallclothes and setting them aside, she climbed onto Scarlets chest once more, but this time she faced towards her head. 

Pressing her drenched folds over her wardens mouth, "Lick me!" the bard commanded. It was lap or drown, so Scarlet lapped! 

 

She sucked and nibbled, plunging her tongue deep into the bard, drinking up her juices and trying as hard as she could to coax more and more from her.

Leliana shuddered and pulled away a few times, but quickly mashed her wetness back onto her wardens mouth. The bard was getting close as she started frantically rubbing down on her lovers face, sliding between her nose and chin and grinding it hard against her. 

Suddenly, a flood of fluid coursed from her, filling her wardens mouth and nose. As it did, Leliana pressed hard onto her, keeping her tightly focused and preventing her from snorting out the liquids. She held her lover like that for a brief eternity, Screaming with pleasure as Scarlet continued sucking on her bundle of nerves.

Her climax coursing through her. Suffocating, the warden started to struggle, trying to pull away to get some air, but the bard was everywhere, juices flooding her mouth and sex pressing tightly to her face.

After a moment that seemed to last forever, Leliana's orgasm started to subside and she pulled back from her lovers face. Gasping and snorting, Scarlet struggled to catch her breath, not noticing the bard turning around again to face her feet.

Her backside presented itself, and the wardens nose was once more its prisoner. When Scarlet started to lick her bundle of nerves again, however, she pulled away. Scolding her gently, "No, my love, I'm much too sensitive for any of that right now" and she had a way to discourage further transgressions on the wardens part. 

Retrieving her smallclothes, Leliana carefully folded them into a wad and stuffed them into her lover's mouth, gagging her.

Resuming her position, with her wetness on her wardens mouth, she proceeded to apply some weight. Soon, Scarlet was supporting most of her body on her mouth and nose. 

Of course, the warden couldn't breathe and started to twist and turn her head to get access to some air. Leliana positioned her feet alongside her head and held it in place as she continued to smother her lover. 

By straining her neck, Scarlet could free one or both nostrils and take a few breaths, but would quickly tire and slip back into the dark crevice between the bards backside. Leliana also resumed stroking her lover's sensitive bud, and would smack her breasts to keep her warden guessing, would she receive pleasure or pain from her delicate hands?

While she smothered Scarlet, her small clothes stuffed in her lover's mouth, to prevent her from licking the bard, Leliana used her well practised hands to bring her love close to orgasm, only to push her back from the brink with a few well placed slaps to my breasts.

The warden would jump and moan, but was kept effectively silent by the pressure on her face. Scarlet relished the torment, loving her helplessness as she would arch her back to try and get a little more stimulation after Leliana had stopped stroking her sensitive bud, only to try to squirm away from the punishing slaps and spanks the bard administered to her aching breasts. 

Soon, Leliana tired of this game as well and moved off her warden, freeing her nose from its heavenly scented prison. The bard pulled the small clothes from Scarlets mouth, leaning down, claiming her wardens lips in a fierce kiss, tongues sparring, teeth nipping, swallowing her lovers sweet moans.

Turning around once more, Leliana carefully settled between Scarlets legs. Alternating Kisses to her inner thighs, sometimes biting, sucking, leaving her mark on her warden. 

Drawing her tongue through Scarlets soft wetness. Squeals of delight escaped her wardens lips as Leliana slipped her fingers inside began moving them in and out slowly, The bards tongue working her lover's bundle of nerves, licking and sucking, Scarlets breaths becoming ragged as Leliana brought her lover to the cliffs edge.

Screaming the bards name as Leliana smiled around her. The bard knew Scarlet was close to climaxing, but strained to delay the inevitable as long as possible.

Leliana, still working her fingers in and out her love, moved up her wardens body, her mouth latching onto her collarbone, teeth digging in, sucking, leaving yet another mark as she placed her free hand over her wardens mouth.

Moving very slowly, the bard worked her fingers of one hand continuously in and out of her warden. Her other hand on Scarlets face, and she maneuvered her pretty little fingers to pinch her wardens nose closed and was rewarded with a gasp, feeling her love trying to breathe, but not get a sufficient amount of air. 

After a few moments, Leliana moved so she was looking down into Scarlets eyes, her thumb now stimulating her wardens sensitive bud, her fingers curling, "Fall for me, my love." The bard commanded.

She did. The wardens cries were muffled my Lelianas hand, her eyes shut tight and her climax surged through her, her arms wrapping around the bards waist as she gave one final shudder and collapsed.

Leliana removed her hand from the wardens mouth and slipped it under her neck, cradling her loves head, planting light kisses over her face, the fingers of her other hand still inside her warden. 

After a few moments Scarlet opened her eyes, blinking a few times before smiling up at Leliana, that sweet smile that never failed to make her heart race that little bit faster.

The warden moved to kiss her, but Leliana pulled away slightly "First things first," she tutted, Removing her fingers, feeling her love shiver as she did and brought them to her lips.

Scarlet immediately began sucking them clean and the bard smiled down before removing them and kissing her love again, tasting her, feeling her warden draw them closer together whispering "I love you." And it was the sweetest sound Leliana had ever heard. Gazing down into her lover's eyes, falling into them once more. 

"I love you too" Then Leliana rested her head on her wardens shoulder, wrapping her arms around her. After a few minutes of silence, feeling her lover caress her spine the bard finally spoke again, just one word. "Mine?"

"Always" her love replied and Leliana was, for the first time in her life, truly happy.


End file.
